


Dragon Age timeline for Beyond Circle, Beyond Order

by DAfan7711



Series: Beyond Circle, Beyond Order [5]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Circle of Magi, College of Enchanters, Happy Ending, Mages (Dragon Age), Mages and Templars, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Seekers, Summer Romance, Templars (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAfan7711/pseuds/DAfan7711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timeline for my series Beyond Circle, Beyond Order and other related stories.</p><p>There are two points of major canon divergence:<br/>1. I created the Independent College of Magi.<br/>2. The Exalted Council of the Trespasser DLC didn’t happen because the Inquisition had already restructured. Read the details below.</p><p>As for who can romance whom in fan fiction, I don’t consider that major canon divergence. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Age timeline for Beyond Circle, Beyond Order

**Author's Note:**

> Added 09-07-16:Here are pictures of King Alistair's family tree [before](https://67.media.tumblr.com/fe160fc8ff3d4489d6c80f442f2ac510/tumblr_od5lgdmAB01vvbdh6o1_r1_1280.jpg), [during](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c4238afd70832ea8df475da34ad7b946/tumblr_od5lgdmAB01vvbdh6o2_r1_1280.jpg), and [after](https://68.media.tumblr.com/766da3bc587ed167f5fb1bb53fcc7346/tumblr_od5lgdmAB01vvbdh6o3_r1_1280.jpg) the events of Courage, My Heart (SPOILERS!).
> 
> Check out my other [Dragon Age series](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DAfan7711/series).
> 
> Updated 09-07-16.

8:78 Blessed – Maric Theirin born (Canon)

9:02 to 9:25 Dragon – Maric King of Ferelden (Canon)

9:10 Alistair born (Canon)

9:11 Cullen and Dagna born (Canon)

9:18 Healer Evelyn born

9:20 Connor born – my guess, based on Origins playthroughs

9:22 Bevin born – my guess, based on Origins playthroughs – in this world state, his older sister Kaitlyn marries Arl Teagan Guerrin (Canon) and in 9:42 Kaitlyn and Teagan have a son, Brayden, who is betrothed to Princess Sera ([Kissing Cousins](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5637895/chapters/12983524)!)

9:23 Rollie born

9:25 King Maric Theirin lost at sea on a voyage to Wycome, declared dead (Canon)

9:25 Cailan Theirin crowned King of Ferelden (Canon)

9:25 Enchanter Alan born

9:30 Fifth Blight begins (Canon)

9:30 King Cailan and Warden Commander Duncan killed in The Battle of Ostagar, Darkspawn Horde destroys Fereldan army, Ferelden Civil War begins, Grey Wardens Exiled, Loghain Mac Tir becomes Regent (Canon)

9:30 Twins Rane and Stella born – “in the midst of the Fifth Blight”

9:31 Fifth Blight ends, Qunari shipwreck in Kirkwall, lyrium idol recovered, Hawke fights Corypheus (Canon)

9:32 Enchanter Janelle born

9:34 First Battle of Kirkwall, Qunari ousted (Canon)

9:37 Rane and Stella taken to the Ferelden Circle at age 7 – “Tensions were high, but Kirkwall hadn’t exploded yet.”

9:37 Clash at Kirkwall, Mage-Templar War begins (Canon)

9:40 Circle of Magi disbanded by Lord Seeker Lambert (Canon)

9:40 Cassandra interrogates Varric (Canon)

9:40 or 9:41 Conclave explosion, Cassandra declares Inquisition reborn (Canon)

9:40 or 9:41 Inquisition defeats Alexius, recruits the free mages (Canon, if you side with mages instead of Templars and recruit instead of conscript)

9:41 Haven destroyed, Rane and Stella (around age 10-11) escape with Connor (20-21) – Connor Guerrin and The Independent College of Magi use approximate dates and ages

**9:42 The King and the Inquisitor – Margaret (Margie) Trevelyan defeats Corypheus, marries King Alistair; Princess Sera born**

9:42 Leliana (peaceful) elected Divine Victoria, abolishes Circles (Canon)

9:42 [The King and the Inquisitor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4366598/chapters/9908555) and [Connor Guerrin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4683272/chapters/10690550) – Inquisition downsizes into a refugee services organization under the leadership of Cassandra, Cullen, and Josephine

9:42 Connor and Dagna establish the Independent College of Magi in Lothering (that’s all mine)

9:42 Vivienne establishes the new Circle (Canon) in Val Royeaux (I chose the location)

9:44 Trespasser DLC, Exalted Council – Not in this world state because the Inquisition had already downsized in 9:42

9:48 Georgie born

**9:52 Prince Duncan born**

9:52 [The Independent College of Magi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5172980/chapters/11916428) – Twins Rane and Stella 20 (21-22) defeat blood magic curse, Connor 30 (31-32) – This story uses approximate dates and ages

9:52 [Guard My Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5420012/chapters/12523112) – Stanley and Rachel finally confess their love and defeat a demon

9:58 [Enchant My Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5637895/chapters/12983524) – Summer romance during the 7th month: Solis / Solace. Rollie is 35. Stella is 28, though the Independent College of Magi story was only six years ago, instead of eight; in the stories about Connor and the College, I used approximate ages.

9:58 Enchant My Heart – Summer romance during the 7th month: Solis / Solace. Princess Sera and Teagan’s son Brayden are 16. Bevin is 36.

9:58 [Heal My Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5728576/chapters/13199938) – Assassins target King Alistair’s family. Summer romance in Denerim during the 8th month: Matrinalis / August. Cullen is 47 and ready for his Happily Ever After (HEA) with Healer Evelyn, 40. Duncan is six. Georgie is ten.

9:63 Theodore (Theo), son of Enchanter Stella and Ser Rollie, born

9:64 Curran Theirin, son of Princess Sera Theirin and Brayden Guerrin, born

9:70 Culver Theirin, daughter of Princess Sera Theirin and Brayden Guerrin, born

9:72 [Courage, My Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6277669/chapters/14384737) – When Prince Duncan Theirin overhears an argument that raises questions about his lineage and reveals a deadly threat to everyone in his family, he flees in the night, dragging Surgeon Georgie along on a hunt for his father’s mother. Four Fereldans find themselves tangled up in more than one danger . . . Alistair is 62, Duncan 20, Georgie 24.

9:72 [Morrigan’s Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7747324) – A short story about Lady Morrigan's face-off with Fen’Harel. Spoilers for chapters 8 and 16 of Courage, My Heart.


End file.
